Quazoosl
by TripWire- dono
Summary: It's boring and hot at the 11th division. Boring-a-ding-ding!. So Ikkaku an Yumichika are playing a game of scrabble. Who knows the most words out of the pair? NONYAOI! R&R CHAPTER 2 is up! Evilhumour, don't read it because you always hate my stories...
1. Quazoosl

**Hey gang! This is me again and I've written a CRAKFIC and haven't posted it in a while and I was going to at least… dunno, It was a stuck in my journal for over a year. I'm now trying to dig up my old fan fictions and trying to post them! **

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION MEANING I ADDED MORE DIALOGUE!  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach**

**  
Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Quazoosl**

The sun was blazing down on the roofs of the 11th division. The cicadas swarmed the training grounds and filled the air with their deafening cry. The _Shinigamis_ wished it was winter now so that at least they wouldn't die in the searing pain of the over bearing sunlight. The suffocating air spread its long fingers through all the windows of every division, every crack of the wall, every opening under the doors. None can escape the insufferable heat.

We will now zoom in on Ikkaku, who yawned under the balcony in the east wing of his division and his comrade, Yumichika.

They were playing a wholesome game of scrabble.

"Went on a blind date last night" said Yumichika.

"Oh yeah, how was it?" Ikkaku fingered his letter blocks.

"It was alright, she was a bit too ugly looking"

"Everybody looks damn ugly to you" Ikkaku took a sip out of the glass of ice lemonade. There was nothing like the sharp refreshing taste of sweet lemonade on a hot summer's afternoon.

"No, I mean it! Like really ugly it was beyond belief. It made me wish I was dating a donkey" Yumichika was rearranging the letters on his stand, moving the bottom to the beginning over and over again.

"You do realise that looks aren't everything and personality counts too?" Ikkaku stretched across the floorboards and rested his head on his free hand and kicked his leg onto his knee. He smacked his lips in satisfaction after finishing his lemonade.

"Yeah, you know sometimes when you meet someone? I was out of her league. Nice sort of person, but a bit _quazoosl_" Yumichika took a sip out of his glass of ice grapefruit juice and placed it down on the floorboards with a clink.

"A bit what?"

"_Quazoosl_" Yumichika confirmed

"_Quazoosl?"_ Ikkaku quirked a brow.

"Yeah, you know. _Quazoosl,_ when someone is way too below you they become intimidating. Like if you were out with Kiyone from the 13th division. Nice sort of person but you're gonna find her _quazoosl_" Yumichika explained.

"So she was-"

"_Quazoosl. _Exactly_"_.

Silenced past between to the too but it was soon overcome by the drilling of the cicadas.

"So whose turn is it?" asked Yumichika.

"Yours I think"

"Is it really?"

Yumichika uncrossed his legs and kneeled down. He picked up his first block of letter, the next, one by one, until there was none left and started lining them up in respected order onto the scattered scrabble board.

He leaned back to reveal to his opponent the letters forming

_QUAZOOSL_

_

* * *

  
_

**How was that! Wasn't it stupid and funny? I must really be on crack now. Didn't everyone get it though? I hope you did.**

**Don't forget to checkout my other one shots and my other stories too!**

**And a big thankyou for all of my supporters for the Revolution Trilogy fic! MWAAAH!**

**Read&Review!**

**TripWire- dono**


	2. Sazisqur

**Guess what? It took me 2 seconds to type this up. Today I just had my second day of work experience at Kinokuniya Bookstore! CLAPS! It's a Japanese bookstore in Australia.^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Yumichika opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm feeling a bit parched again, how about we have a nice glass of _Sazisqur_-"

"Don't even think about it"

* * *

**You must have read and remembered the first chapter to get this otherwise, yeah you get it. And I know most of you will think "**_**What the eff? Three lines only?" **_**but as they say, quality not quantity. Like when I read this Hitsugaya fic and it was only about 50 words long (Paragraph only) and it was so moving. I forgot the title but I remember the summary. Weird huh?**

"**There's only one person that Hitsugaya will eat candy for"**

**Yeah, go read that if you get what I mean**

**Peace out!**

**TripWire- dono**


End file.
